


[PODFIC] Unleash the Rainbow

by silvershadowkit



Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2759, Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthdays, D/s, Family, Fluff, Forever homes, Humor, Italian Mafia, Kink Without Sex, Loyalty, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvershadowkit/pseuds/silvershadowkit
Summary: Podfic of "Unleash the Rainbow" by SefiruPart 3 of the Hidden Sky series
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Hidden Sky Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735903
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] Unleash the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unleash The Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277879) by [Sefiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefiru/pseuds/Sefiru). 



> Use the MP3 links for streaming

cover art arranged by SilverShadowKit

Music "BOYS&GIRLS" by LM.C

### Download

[Podbook](https://archive.org/details/unleash-the-rainbow) | 2:15:11 |  59.9 mB  
---|---|---  
[Complete MP3](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/30/items/unleash-the-rainbow-full/Unleash%20the%20Rainbow%20Full.mp3) | 2:15:11 | 62.4 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 1](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/32/items/unleash-the-rainbow-chapters/Unleash%20the%20Rainbow%20chapter%201%20w%20effect.mp3) | 12:33 |  6.2 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 2](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/32/items/unleash-the-rainbow-chapters/Unleash%20the%20Rainbow%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 21:01 |  10.1MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 3](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/32/items/unleash-the-rainbow-chapters/Unleash%20the%20rainbow%20chapter%203.mp3) | 14:53 | 7.3 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 4](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/32/items/unleash-the-rainbow-chapters/Unleash%20the%20rainbow%20Chapter%204%20w%20effect.mp3) | 14:10 |  7.0MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 5](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/32/items/unleash-the-rainbow-chapters/Unleash%20the%20rainbow%20chapter%205.mp3) | 15:12 |  7.4MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 6](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/32/items/unleash-the-rainbow-chapters/Unleash%20the%20rainbow%20chapter%206%20w%20effects.mp3) | 13:50 |  6.8 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 7](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/32/items/unleash-the-rainbow-chapters/Unleash%20the%20rainbow%20chapter%207.mp3) | 16:16 |  7.9 MB  
[MP3 - Chapter 8](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/32/items/unleash-the-rainbow-chapters/Unleash%20the%20rainbow%20chapter%208.mp3) | 27:11 |  12.9 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly learning the value of silence as I make these podfics. Please leave a kudos or a comment so I know that I'm not screaming into the void.


End file.
